Killen
Opis Killen jest pieskiem, który z zawodu jest negocjatorem i jest pieskiem rasy Owczarek Belgijski Malinois. Ma osiemnaście lat. Jest zakochany po uszy w Xeris. Wygląd Killen ma brązowe futerko do tego ma ciemnoszarą łątkę na pyszczku, na klatce i końcówkach łap oraz ogona. Jego oczy są niebieskie. Charakter Piesek na co dzień jest spokojny, miły, wesoły, opanowany, odważny, silny psychicznie, jednak i oschły, lecz i pomocny. Taki jest dla piesków z PP i przyjaciół PP. Dla wrogów PP agresywny, porywczy, stanowczy, nie ufny. Do pracy podchodzi bardzo poważnie i z dystansem. Świetnie mu to wychodzi! Potrafi wykazać się opanowaniem, mimo iż w głębi by rozszarpał terrorystę!! Nie jest raczej kochliwy. Jednak dla Xeris jest czuły, romantyczny, zawsze kocha przebywać z nią. Gotów dla niej do poświęceń. Umiejętności Piesek dobrze biga, skacze oraz jest silny. Posiada świetny węch, wzrok i słuch. Do tego świetnie negocjuje! Dobrze gra na gitarze. Rodzina * Julita- mama. * Petter- tata. Strój Regularny i na misje- 'jest to granatowy garnitur z czarną marynarką. '''Mission Paw- '''jest to czarno- granatowy kask (nie hełm) i czarno- granatowy strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup-' jest to granatowy hełm i strój. '''Sea Patrol- '''posiada żółto- błękitno- granatowy hełm i żółto- błękitno- granatowy skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup- '''posiada biało- granatowy hełm i biało- granatowy skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''jest to granatowa panama i granatowy strój w czarne wstawki moro. '''Winter pup- '''jest to granatowa czapka i granatowa kurtka z kapturem. '''Mighty Pup- CDN Soul Patrol- CDN Pojazd 'Regularny i na misje- '''jest to granatowy Rolls Royce. '''Mission Paw- '''jest to czarno- granatowa Tesla, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''jest to żółto- błękitno- granatowa motorówka, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup- '''jest to biało- granatowy wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''jest to granatowy pojazd podobny do tego co ma Rocky, ma czarne wstawki moro. '''Winter pup- '''jest to granatowy skuter śnieżny. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''notes, mini telefon, teczkę, zegarek. '''Mission Paw- '''gogle na podczerwień, notes, mini telefon, teczkę, zegarek, sieć. '''Air Pup- '''ponad świetlne skrzydła, notes, mini telefon, teczkę, zegarek. '''Sea Patrol- '''hiper napęd wodny, notes, mini telefon, teczkę, zegarek. '''Space pup- '''butla z tlenem, przysłona, jet- pack ponaddźwiękowy, notes, mini telefon, teczkę, zegarek. '''Jungle pup- '''gogle, notes, mini telefon, teczkę, zegarek. '''Winter Pup- '''termos, hak, koc termiczny, notes, mini telefon, teczkę, zegarek, namiot. Cytaty Dubbing * wersja angielska- Justin Timberlake * wersja polska- Maksymilian Bogumił. Odznaka Jest to ekran podzielony na pół. Z lewej strony pistolet jest, a z prawej komórka. Biografia Piesek urodził się w zwykłym domku nad morzem w Brighton. Tam dorastał i się wychowywał. Oraz poznał jego miłość Dilarę. Nawet się zaprzyjaźnili. Jednak suczka kilka lat później wyjechała. Dorastał. Pewnego dnia postanowił wyjechać. Dotarł do Waszyngtonu i chodził po mieście, gdy ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć: ,,TERRORYŚCI",,ZAKŁADNICY"!! W piesku coś pękło. Pobiegł do biura ochrony( nie znając drogi) i poprosił, by być negocjatorem. Zgodzili się. I zaczął negocjować, po kilku godzinach udało się!! Wypuszczono zakładników. To wszystko było transmitowane na żywo w TV. Wtedy też tam był Psi Patrol, i od razu udali się do biura ochrony. Dali mu odznakę i odjechał z nimi do Zatoki Przygód. Wtedy też zobaczył znowu Dilarę, ale tym razem poczuł do niej coś więcej. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Xeris. # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i jego przyjaciółmi. # Spędzać czas z Collen 'em. # Rywalizować z Zorro. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Pomagać. # Wyjazdy. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Śnieg. # Deszcz. # Pizzę. # Gdy wydaje mu się, że Dilara odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Terrorystów. # Narkotyków. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Robienia zakładników. # Gdy Xeris jest smutna. # Gdy Xeris jest w tarapatach. # Gdy Xeris nie ma. # Nudy. Hobby # Koszykówka. # Piłka nożna. # Piłka plażowa. # Piłka wodna. # Gra na gitarze. # Surfing. # Latanie. # Łyżwiarstwo. # Bieganie. # Zapasy. # Pływanie. # Piłka wodna. # Piłka plażowa. Strach # Xeris może coś się złego stać. Ciekawostki # Jest niezawodnym negocjatorem. # Był zakochany w Dilarze, ale to bez odwzajemnienia. # Ma 66 cm wzrostu. # Mimo, że jest Malinois ma niebieskie oczy. # Mimo, że bardzo lubi Zorro razem rywalizowali o względy ich miłości. # Raz gdy Dilara się wściekła na niego zagalopował się z uczuciami: ''(Dilara) Zabiję Cię!!!! (On) Też Ciebie kocham! (przytka nosek do niej). '' # On i Collen są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. # Gdy zagalopował się uczuciami do jego miłości, później musiał wiać by ratować życie! # Jego największym marzeniem jak można się spodziewać jest zostać mężem jego miłości. # Dobrze gra w piłkę wodną. # Nadal był zakochany po uszy w Dilarze, choć tego nie okazywał tego już tak wylewnie. # Jest zakochany po uszy w Xeris, nie wie, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia. # Obecnie on i Dilara kumplują się. # Był bardzo namolny, gdy był zakochany po uszy w Dilarze, co nie raz ją wprost wściekało. Galeria Killen'a Sketch-1521651771339.png Zasłużył se.png|OMD! LOVE!! ARCYDZIEŁO!! Z okazji Dyngusa, od zuma the girl<3333333333333333333333 Killen_as_life_guard_in_real_show.PNG|W realnym show. Killen_as_a_Mighty_Pup.PNG|Jako Mighty Pup Untitled108.png|HAH!! ARCUCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO :333 OMG!! TO JEST SUPER <33 UWIELBIAM TO <33 By Wafel 6CD85F96-C971-46E0-BFB5-E417FADA5787.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 7 Cukierek albo psikus B5A97F1A-5F28-4580-BBD3-4D6995C1099A.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 25 ''Boże Narodzenie Killen and Dilara run.png|OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło kocham����❤️ By Toy Dilara and Patty throwing water at Killen and Tolys.PNG|Collab z Wafel <3 Z okazji Śmigusa Dyngusa Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Negocjator Kategoria:Negocjatorzy Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie Kategoria:Owczarek belgijski Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Owczarki belgijskie malinois Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie malinois Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu